In many situations, it is desirable to place objects into water or remove objects from water where the objects are sufficiently large such that it is not possible to manually lift the objects.
For example, in certain regions water freezes during the winter, it is desirable to remove objects such as docks and boat lifts from the water during the winter so that these objects do not get damaged by the ice.
Examples of mechanical systems that may be used to place objects into water or remove objects from water are discussed in the following patents.